Eye of the Soul
by KatoGS123
Summary: Description in the story!


**_This might be a one-shot, depends on what you all want!_**

**_They say that the eyes are the entrance to the soul... Well in this world, it's a way to find your soul mate! What happens when after years of not being close to each other, they meet once again, not only in a classroom, but as partners in heroing? Takes place before Stoneheart at first but slowly moves forward!_**

**_I don't own Ladybug, if I did, I never would've made Luka a character, and Ladynoir would be Cannon!_**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010_**

"Mommy!" A young blond boy ran up to his mother, his eyes sparkling, "look! My eye can change colors!"

He winked his left eye and it changed from a emerald green to a bluebell color, the eye looked around wildly, as if confused.

The mother saw this and giggled softly, "I think you're scaring your soulmate, love."

A book appeared nearly transparent, opening up as a voice(1) spoke up, but the mother and child don't notice.

_"No one knows why, but for generations, after a certain age, children would one day find that they can communicate with their soulmate... most by writing on themselves, some can meet in each other's dreams, but the most rarest of them all is the eyes... To be able to see what your other half can see. This young boy and his other half however, have all three..."_

The book shows images as the voice spoke, showing painting of all three forms of the soul link, a powerful unknown link that even studies can't understand, before it fades away.

"My soulmate?" The child asked, clearly confused.

The mother shakes her head before noticing writing appearing on her son's arm, "a soulmate is like your other half, and it seems you can communicate with her."

The child saw his mother point at his arm, where he saw writing that made his young heart flutter.

_H-hello..._

He smiles brightly and looks at his mother with the cutest doll eyes a 6 year old boy can muster, "mommy! Can you get me a marker?"

The mother chuckles at her son's act and hands him a blue washable marker.

The boy smiles brighter and writes on his other arm.

_Hi!_

He waited but got no reply... but he didn't care...

Years past, and the young boy kept writing his soulmate, which after a while had replied to him and they loved every moment writing each other.

And one day, on his soulmate's 10th birthday, while they both were asleep.

The first thing he saw while he was dreaming, was the cutest blue haired girl he ever saw. She opened her eyes and looked at him before blushing madly and making a cute noise, hiding her face in her hands.

The boy looked at her before asking, "are you Marinette?"

The girl nods shyly before looking up, "A-Adrien?"

The blond nods, "are you ok, your face is all red."(2)

Marinette meeped before looking away, "I-it's nothing..."

Adrien smiles and nods, thinking she's ok, "so... happy birthday Mari... I'd get you a gift but I don't leave the house much."

This made Marinette giggle at her soulmate's statement before getting depressed, "it's ok... I'm not that special anyways..."

"What makes you think that!?"

Marinette looks down, "a classmate of mine always calls me Maritrash(3) and the teachers don't punish her..."

"She sounds like a brat."

The two spend hours talking until they felt their dream end, "guess its time to wake up..." he looks at Marinette, who was leaning against him.

"I don't wanna..."

Adrien smiles and pokes her arm, "we can still talk after we wake up M'Lady..."

Mari blushes at the name before nodding.

Mari woke up and looked around to see that her crush wasn't there and sighs, thinking it was only a dream until her arm glowed for a second with this.

_Last night was awesome! Maybe I'll be able to go to school with you in a few years!_

She smiles and gets ready for school, not knowing how that comment was sooner than they thought...

More years have past and news spread like wildfire that a model was joining her class soon.

She knew better than to hope but a tiny piece of her hoped it was her soulmate.

So when she walked in the classroom and saw the new boy next to her seat, gum stuck to it, she became enraged.

"What are you doing?"

The boy stood up and was about to defend himself when he saw who it was, "Marinette..."

The blue haired teen widen her eyes, "A-Adrien..."

Adrien smiles and holds his hands up defensively, "I was trying to remove the gum from your chair, I swear."

Marinette only stares for a second before jumping on the model, "you idiot! Why'd you stop contacting me, you jerk!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they watch the two soulmates embrace, "Heh Can't a guy surprise his soulmate by not telling her I'm joining her class?"

"Adrikins! Why are you calling Maritrash your soulmate when it's clear that I'm your soulmate!"

Adrien looked at Chloe in realization before laughing, "there's no way... my childhood friend was my soulmate's bully..."

Then Adrien did the ballsiest thing anyone would do, kissing Marinette passionately.

Chloe just growled, "you'll be sorry!" She charged out of the room not noticing that she pushed the wrong person today into a muddy puddle, right as he was about to ask his soul mate out.

**Such embarrassment in front of the one who holds your heart... perfect for my akuma...(4)**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010_**

1: the voice is Fu

2: a reference to Naruto, fun fact Adrien likes anime so this fits well too!

3: this is what Chloe calls Marinette from what I seen so far!

4: if you didn't know that this is Hawkmoth, then you're not a real Miraculous fan!

**_If you want this to continue, write SoulmateLadynoir in the reviews!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
